<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>逆臣 by shuangyeer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871299">逆臣</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuangyeer/pseuds/shuangyeer'>shuangyeer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>逆臣 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuangyeer/pseuds/shuangyeer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>逆臣 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 情妄动</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>“国王驾崩了！——”</p><p>1841冬，Xavier三世驾崩，王后凄厉的女声哭喊着划破夜空，霎时间整个皇城都从睡梦中惊醒，蜡烛从后宫一路亮到前朝，群龙无首的大臣们慌乱穿上顶戴官服，着急忙慌地往大殿跑。</p><p>Xavier三世与王后婚后一直膝下无子，但早年在潜邸时流连花丛，与一不知名的民女私通，生下一名私生子，而可怜的平民女孩，由于地位的悬殊，并没有与他结婚，而是难产时死在床上。</p><p>1825年初夏，男孩诞生后被Lensherr大公送于乡下寄养，从此再无音讯。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>1841年十二月九日，国王于深夜驾崩，王后夜晚被梦魇惊醒，发现身边躺着的人早已没了气息，霎时间灯火通明。仆人开始着手丧事，官员们却对国王的死众说纷纭——有人说宫中盛行巫术，有人说国王患猩红热或麻风，只是封锁了消息…</p><p>总之说的最多的，就是当今Lensherr大公密谋篡位。</p><p>Erik Lensherr大公早年征战北方叛军，立下赫赫战功，父亲Max Lensherr是国王亲封的公爵。但他父亲在他十二岁时就死了——敌国破，谋臣死。</p><p>Max死后只留下了幼子和体弱多病的夫人，还有当时国王赐的三百英亩土地。</p><p>天刚微微亮，大臣们已经聚集在大殿上了，城堡外人们也渐渐醒来，妇人和她们的丈夫边吃早饭边谈论这件事，然后他们纷纷汇聚到街上，人们不停地猜测着新帝继位的问题。</p><p>“免不了一场血雨腥风啊！”一个男人说。</p><p>“我看就是Lensherr大公要篡位！他肯定要自己称王！”另外一个男人说。</p><p>此时的皇宫大殿上变得死寂，官员们都低着头，不论是男爵还是子爵，都只能一言不发。</p><p>冬天的七点天还没完全亮，Erik戴着佩刀出现在大殿门口，他穿着一件黑色的军装和黑色的披风，被凛冽的冬风吹起，一步一步踏在没来得及换成黑色的红色长毯上，靴子上的马刺随着他的脚步晃动着，腰上的佩剑被他握在手里，但另一只手——拿了一支国王亲诏的羊皮卷。</p><p>Erik一直走到王座前，他一步步迈上区分臣子和统治者的台阶，站在最后一阶上俯视着群臣。他转身时披风扬起，阳光从他身后的玻璃照进来，冬日灰白色的光臣服在他的脚下。</p><p>“国王遗诏——”他展开手中的羊皮卷，低沉的声音确保在场所有人都能听见，“立Charles Francis Xavier为新帝！”</p><p>人们瞬间炸开了锅，没有一个人敢相信这个凭空出现的皇子——还是人们觉得要密谋篡位的Lensherr大公说的。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>Raven有个哥哥，和她和爷爷一起住在一个小农场里。哥哥长她三岁，但哥哥和他长得一点也不像，她是金头发粽眼睛，哥哥是棕头发蓝眼睛。</p><p>哥哥的蓝眼睛特别好看，他们早上睡在农场阁楼的小木床上，她小时候都是哥哥讲童话书哄她睡觉的，大一点以后他们就开始帮爷爷做点农活——给马喂草、给牛挤奶之类的。</p><p>爷爷告诉她，哥哥是从教堂门口捡来的，她是在农场门口发现的，但是这有怎么样呢？她跟哥哥的感情可好着呢！捡来的又怎么了，不是亲生的又怎么样，她听说皇宫里的皇子们为了王位手足相残呢，同胞兄弟都不放过。</p><p>她小时候不明白王位代表着什么，也不稀罕这个东西，五岁的时候她跑去问哥哥，王位是什么，哥哥想了想说，就是受天下人跪拜，所有的人都听国王差遣。</p><p>“你想当国王吗？”她抬头看看哥哥。</p><p>“我…”男孩思考了一下，他看看手里抱着的干草，“如果当国王要和Raven还有爷爷分开的话，那我还是不当了。”</p><p>1539年的春天，爷爷去世了，去世时大约七十多岁了，头发全都白得像雪一样。</p><p>Raven记得那个春天的早上特别寒冷，已经四月了，但依旧得点上炉火，爷爷把他们两个叫过来，老人干瘪的身体裹在破旧的毛毯里，抬起苍老遍布褶皱的手摸着他们被冻红的小脸。</p><p>他亲亲Raven，再亲亲哥哥。</p><p>“你要给Raven找个好人家…”爷爷轻声说，“你们不管去哪…不要分开。”</p><p>Raven跪在床边哭着，她知道爷爷要离开他们去一个他们去不了的地方了。</p><p>“而你…我的孩子，”老人看着哥哥，“你的全名是…Charles Francis …”</p><p>Raven抬起眼睛看着临终的爷爷，不明白Francis这个中间名有什么意义，反正她和爷爷一直叫他Charlie，Charles是生人才叫的。</p><p>“你要记住…”苍老的手搭在他瘦弱的肩膀上，“你姓Xavier…”</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>Charles从小就发现，自己长得和这里的每一个人都不一样，农夫家的孩子总是灰头土脸，站在路边呆呆地咬着手指。</p><p>爷爷不允许他那样，虽然家里并不富裕，他也只能穿一件洗的发白的长袍子，没有鞋，他就拉着Raven光着脚漫山遍野地跑。</p><p>爷爷临终前告诉他，他姓Xavier。这代表他是皇室的血脉，这原本没什么的，但他血缘上的父亲，法律上的母亲，并没有孩子。国王在位第九年，他们依旧膝下无子。</p><p>1841年十二月八日，他离十六岁还有五个月，国王驾崩前一天，一个男人叩响了他们家的小木门。</p><p>冬日的清晨异常寒冷，Charles慌忙从床上爬起来，披上袍子往楼下跑去，窗外下着雪，已经没到了脚踝。</p><p>“您找谁？”Charles拉开一条门缝，手还揪着衣服的领口，男人身后如刀割一样的风灌进来，吹着他的双颊生疼。</p><p>“我是Erik Lensherr大公，”他低下头看着他的眼睛，“我可以进去吗。”</p><p>Erik注意到他光着脚，洁白的双足离地上纯净的雪只有一点距离。</p><p>“当然可以…”Charles打开门。</p><p>他点上壁炉里的火，冬天的清晨实在是太冷了，冬天从没有这么冷过，他的双脚被冻得通红，说话时吐出的哈气都凝结成微小的冰噼里啪啦地掉在地上。</p><p>Charles给他和自己都拿了一杯羊奶，放在炉火上热着，粗瓷杯子捧在手里还能暖暖他冰凉的手。</p><p>男人却没有动，Charles用自己的蓝眼睛疑惑地看着他，Erik被看的有点不好意思——按理说他是不会不好意思的。</p><p>最后他摘下手套拿起那杯羊奶，喝了一口。</p><p>Charles看着他笑了起来，炉火劈啪作响，窗外的雪渐渐停了，除了木头燃烧和她们两个轻轻的呼吸声，别的都静悄悄的。</p><p>说实话，其实Erik在战场和官场上和那帮人明争暗斗了这么多年，他真的想住在乡下过完余生。</p><p>“不够还有的，”披着外套的男孩看着他，也许是把他当作了风雪中迷路的旅人，“不够还有的。”</p><p>“不用了，”Erik放下喝完的杯子，“我是来找Charles Xavier殿下的。”</p><p>Charles捧着的杯子瞬间脱手，啪地摔在地上碎成无数块。<br/>这一天终于来了。他是逃不掉命运的。</p><p>Erik看了他一会，剩下的小半杯羊奶洒了一地，溅到了他的靴子上。</p><p>接着男人从椅子上站起来，Charles依旧呆呆地望着他，Erik带上手套，缓缓蹲下身去捡那几片瓷的碎片。</p><p>“先生我来吧…”Charles回过神来也弯腰去捡。</p><p>Erik握住了他的双手，另一只手托住了他的双脚。</p><p>“我来吧殿下。”男人低着头单膝跪在地上。</p><p>乡下温暖平静生活的梦想，还是放一放吧。Erik把杯子的碎片都捡到桌子上，一把抱起椅子上光着脚的男孩，把他放在确保没有碎片会划伤他的地方。</p><p>“换身衣服我们就上路吧。”Erik低头看着他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 初显寒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5.</p><p>有人说在皇城后门看见一辆马车在国王驾崩的早上入城，是由Erik Lensherr大公亲自驾车。</p><p>有人说在城堡后门停着一辆不奢华，却不是一般人能坐的了的马车。Erik Lensherr打开马车门，从马车中扶下一个穿着白色长袍的男孩。</p><p>有人看见男孩肤白如雪，身着洁白长袍，白色的斗篷落在雪地上，男孩摘下斗篷的帽子，人们看见他嘴唇鲜红，双眼碧蓝。</p><p>“这是哪？”Charles抬头看着高大的城墙。</p><p>“您的城堡。”男人扶着他的右手，直起身看着他。</p><p>Charles转过身看着冰天雪地里的城堡，右手还放在Erik的手里，他记得大公的手非常粗糙，现在想来是因为多年四处征战，每天都握着佩剑的原因。</p><p>“不从者，按叛乱罪处死！”男人站在大殿上，话音刚落，皇家御军破门而入，包围了惊慌的群臣。</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>1841年冬，国王死后第三日，Charles Francis Xavier以国王私生子的身为继位，时年16岁。</p><p>他坐在国王才能坐的轿子上，头顶带着沉重的皇冠，身上披着纯金打造的象征他身份的项链，大红色的披风围了一圈雪貂的毛，暖融融地蹭着他的双颊，手中握着的是镶嵌无数珍珠宝石的权杖。</p><p>Erik Lensherr大公骑马走在他旁边，马蹄声踩在国王专用的乐声里，回荡在整个皇城。</p><p>“冷吗？”同样盛装的男人坐在马上与他同高。</p><p>“还好。”Charles并不明白他当上国王意味着什么，一心想把妹妹接到自己的身边来，她才13岁。</p><p>骑在马上的男人没再说话，Charles偏过头看了看他棱角分明的侧脸，领子上的绒毛弄得他痒痒的，头顶上的皇冠压得他抬不起头。</p><p>“怎么了殿下。”Erik注意到他，转头看着他。</p><p>“我…想把我妹妹接过来。”Charles寄希望于这位位高权重的男人，“就是那天在农…”</p><p>“当然。”男人打断了他。</p><p>Charles不再说话了，他明白在这里不能说这些，一不小心Raven就会成为别人威胁他的手段。但他不知道扶他下马车的Erik会不会也是别人中的一员。</p><p> </p><p>你为君主，我为臣子，<br/>我泼墨于你，藏匿于你的发丝之间。</p><p> </p><p>7.<br/>1541年冬国王突然在夜里驾崩，同年私生子Charles Xavier继位，原Erik Lensherr大公为摄政王。</p><p>“我才不信你就是什么继承人！”一名男爵突然站出来指着王座上的Charles，“你这个伪君！给我下来！”</p><p>仿佛是被鼓舞了一样，也有别的反对者纷纷站起来，吵吵嚷嚷地喊着要Charles摘下他的王冠。</p><p>“陛下。”摄政王站在他的王位旁边。</p><p>Charles没说话，他手中握着王座的扶手。</p><p>“你不是我们国王的儿子！就算是你也是个私生子！”在场最年长的老臣颤颤巍巍地站起来。</p><p>“没错！”“滚下来！”“绞死他！”</p><p>突然间一个年轻气盛的男人拔出宝剑指着Charles，三步做两步，眼看就要跳上台阶，Erik一步跨到王座前，把Charles挡在身后。</p><p>“跪下。”Erik拔出的脸抵着他的脖子。</p><p>反对者手中的剑咣当一声掉到地上，他举起双手，颤抖着屈下膝盖跪在他脚下。</p><p>大殿沉默着，只有刚刚那位老者依旧气愤地吹着胡子瞪着他们。</p><p>Erik听见Charles站起来的声音，他踢开地上的剑，侧身把Charles从他身后漏出来。</p><p>“亲王…您是两朝老臣，”Charles俯视着不整齐的人群，“就在大牢里颐养天年吧。”</p><p>话音未落，五名士兵从老者身后出现，将他拖了下去。新帝绕过Erik，将手搭在Erik握着剑的手上，缓缓弯下腰去看跪在地上的人。</p><p>“上过战场吗？”Charles抬起另一只手托起他的头，“你还很年轻，可惜了。”</p><p>Charles直起身，按下Erik握剑的手。</p><p>“陛下。”</p><p>新帝示意他别说话，自己握住自己的手，转身坐回王座上——：“刚刚所有滋事的人，剥夺爵位收回财产，”他抬头看Erik，“大公，叛国罪怎么处理？”</p><p>“绞死。”</p><p>“那就绞死，”Charles看向地上的人，“如果你为我打仗我可能还会封你为公爵，但现在我要砍你的头抄你的家！”</p><p>Erik低头看着他，他没想到他扶上王座的少年是个铁腕君主。</p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p>Raven被打碎杯子的声音吵醒了，她发现哥哥不知去向，楼下有细微的交谈声，她揉揉眼睛，跳下床轻手轻脚爬下楼梯。</p><p>她看见哥哥在椅子上，一个从没见过的高大男人单膝跪在地上。温暖的火光照着他们的影子投在吱吱呀呀的木地板上，炉火忽闪着，他们的影子也跟着忽闪着。她看见那个男人把哥哥抱起来，跟他说了什么，哥哥转身拿着一叠衣服，低着头向她的方向走过来。她赶紧往楼上跑去，跳上床裹着毯子装睡。</p><p>“Raven？Raven？”哥哥蹲在床边推了推她，“醒醒。”</p><p>Raven闭着眼睛没有理他，她听见哥哥起身向桌子走去，她听见哥哥换了衣服，最后她听见哥哥下楼梯的声音。</p><p>“你要去哪？”她翻身坐起来，看着楼梯上已经下了好几步台阶的哥哥。</p><p>哥哥没有说话，他回头看着自己，然后转头继续一步步走下楼梯。</p><p>“你去哪！”Raven追着他跑下楼梯一直跑到门口。</p><p>哥哥的手搭在那个陌生男人的手上，回头看着她，转身钻进了马车。</p><p>她知道哥哥可能不会回来了，但哥哥有自己的苦衷。<br/>她回到阁楼上，发现桌子上有一张卡片。</p><p>是哥哥的字迹，写着一个地址，她抬头从窗户里看着雪地上渐渐远去的马车，又低下头继续看那张卡片。</p><p>Charles从车窗里掀起帘子回头看老房子，马车颠簸着驶向远方。</p><p>那是她最后一次见到她的哥哥。后来她见到的是国王。</p><p> </p><p>9.</p><p>“我想出去走走。”Charles从桌子上抬起头看着门口的Erik，现在快要冬尽了，是他像金丝笼子里的云雀一样被关在这个富丽堂皇的城堡里的五个月了。</p><p> </p><p>“可以。”黑暗中的人向前几步站在Charles的桌前。</p><p>“那我们…”年少的国王话没说完。</p><p>“你知道有人监视你吗？”Erik打断了他。</p><p>Charles沉默了，他只知道有人监视自己的一言一行，连一些交谈他都写在废纸片上，假装走过去时塞到Erik的手心里，男人会阅过即焚，而他会有触碰他粗糙手掌的一秒时间。</p><p>敲门声突然响起。</p><p>“陛下，您的信。”仆人低着头进来。</p><p>“谁来的？”Charles示意他拿过来，路过Erik身侧的时候他瞥见那个信封边角的折痕。</p><p>“不知道，信使说是扔在门廊里的。”</p><p>“别打开！”Erik冲上去握住他的手腕。</p><p>Charles被吓了一跳，抬头睁大着眼睛疑惑又惊恐地看着他。</p><p>“你自己打开。”Erik低头看着弯腰的仆人。</p><p>仆人颤抖着双手打开信封，Erik拔出剑指着他的脖子。<br/>信封打开的那一刻白色的粉末掉在仆人手上，又被他呼吸进去，他当场倒在地毯上双眼向外充血凸出，掐着自己的喉咙失去了呼吸。</p><p>Erik迅速抓起自己的披风捂住Charles的口鼻，紧紧抓住他的肩膀撞开房间的门。</p><p>他怀里的男孩惊魂未定地喘着气，眼睛出神地盯着墙角。Erik把剑收回鞘里，刚刚攥紧Charles白净手臂的手依旧没有放开。</p><p>“疼…”Charles回过神来，他的手臂被Erik握的疼得很。</p><p>Erik意识到这是国家的国王，不是他的男孩。他松开自己的手时发现Charles白净的手臂已经红了，Charles抬头看着他，一言不发。</p><p>“干嘛那样抓着我？”Charles摸了摸自己的手臂。</p><p>“保护您是我的职责。”男人的声音听起来没什么感情，护卫队整齐地跑向他们在的方向。</p><p> </p><p>10.</p><p>那天天空很阴沉，蓝眼睛的国王如愿以偿地重新拥抱了自然，这真的太不容易了——Erik带他乔装打扮塞进自己的马车里带出了城。</p><p>Erik把马车停在山脚下，是那辆把Charles带进皇城的马车。五月的风不刺骨了。Charles不等Erik扶他就自己从车厢里跳下来。</p><p>冻土融化了，Erik的马站在旁边，鼻孔里的呼吸还有一点哈气。</p><p>“马准备好了。”Erik牵来另外一匹，但没有把缰绳递给Charles。</p><p>他们一直走到山顶，已经是上午了，但雾气依旧没有散去，Erik从他的马上跨下来，再把Charles从马上扶下来，年轻的国王飞快地跑着，Erik手里握着两匹马的缰绳寻找能拴住的地方。</p><p>男孩跑累了，一下子扑倒在一颗大橡树下柔软湿润的草地上喘着气，安顿好马匹的Erik拿着水袋向他走来，顺势坐到Charles身边，手里拿了一束刚刚他说好看的紫色野花——这是这山上开的唯一一种野花。</p><p>Charles从男人手中接过水袋，像婴儿捧着奶瓶一样咕咚咕咚喝起来。</p><p>“慢点，我们还有。”Erik不知道自己为什么要提醒他这个，随后他补充了一句，“小心呛着，陛下。”</p><p>Charles眯着眼睛把水袋还给Erik，随手用袖子擦着淌下来的水珠，把手枕到脑后。</p><p>“叫我Charles，”男孩转头看着他，Erik在雾气氤氲中忽然觉得他的蓝眼睛里有点雾气，“我现在才不是什么国王，你就当我说个农家的小男孩，Erik。”</p><p>被叫了名字的Erik没有回答他。</p><p>Charles翻了个身，用手臂支撑自己趴在草地上，贴着Erik的腿甲，“我能这么叫你吗？Erik？”</p><p>“当然，陛…Charles。”</p><p>“陪我聊聊天吧，”Charles看着他笑起来，“讲讲我的父亲母亲吧，要真实的。”</p><p>Erik低下头看了他一会，没有说话。</p><p>“你父亲还是王子时爱上一个民间女孩，但为了和邻国建立友好的关系，他已经和邻国的公主订婚了。”Erik随手从地上抓起一根草叶拿在手里，“后来女孩怀孕了，是国王的私生子。”</p><p>“我？”Charles放下手臂，把脸贴在草地上，“后来呢？那个女孩呢？”</p><p>“是的，”Erik手里的草叶被编成一只小鸟，“后来他的父亲秘密处理了那个女孩，和他说她难产死了。”</p><p>Charles沉默了，一阵风吹过，Erik手里轻轻捏着的草编鸟掉到地上，男孩把它捡起来看着。</p><p>“那我是孤儿了吗？”他小声说。</p><p>男人没回答他，靠在树干上望着阴沉的天。</p><p>他没有告诉Charles，秘密处理是他执行的，他父亲也是被他毒死的。</p><p>“这个可以送给我吗？”男孩捏着小鸟。</p><p>Erik面对他这样微小的请求点了点头，男孩心满意足地重新躺在草坪上，对着阴沉的天空沉默地玩着小鸟。</p><p>“这天下哪一处不是您的？”Erik重新回到臣下的身份里，Charles有点不高兴地看着他。</p><p>Erik发现男孩不满的表情，有点想笑，不知道他是一直这么无伤大雅的任性还是自己把年轻的国王宠坏了。</p><p> </p><p>11.</p><p> </p><p>天空变得更阴沉了，Charles抬头从树枝下抬头看着灰蓝色的乌云，他跳起来扯扯Erik的衣服告诉他马上要下雨了，男人站起来把Charles扶上马，天就开始滴下雨点了。</p><p>“下面的路很泥泞，不能走了！”Charles在雨中向旁边的男人喊，Erik抬起头打量周围，远处有一间小房子，他示意Charles向那边去，男孩骑着马跟在他身后，头发全湿透了，雨水顺着他的脸往下滴。</p><p>Erik敲开小屋的门，是一位老妇人的家。她冲了两杯热茶，拿了两块毛巾，Erik说他们是迷路的旅客，老妇人说等雨停再走。</p><p>Charles捧着冒热气的杯子，看着和他一样浑身上下湿透往地上滴水的Erik，毫无征兆地笑起来，Erik愣了一下也跟着他笑起来。</p><p>“你为什么总是面无表情，”Charles捧着杯子笑着看他，“你笑起来挺好的。”</p><p>“没什么值得我笑的事情。”Erik擦着Charles的头发，男孩的头发在毛巾下打着卷垂在他额前，Charles从毛巾底下抬眼看他，他认真地擦棕色的小卷发，不经意对上Charles淡淡的目光停了手。</p><p>除了你？Erik把湿透的毛巾拿下来，Charles的头发被他搓地乱七八糟，看起来就是邻家的小男孩。</p><p> </p><p>11.</p><p> </p><p>回去后Charles睡得很安稳，Erik一夜无眠。半夜两点时仆人心惊胆战地敲响他的门，告诉他国王在夜里突然发起了高烧。</p><p>他举着烛台赶向Charles时第一次觉得原来这条路这么远。他要穿过黝黑的走廊，要在黑暗的花园中走弯曲的小路，然后还要再穿过长廊。他数了最后一段路要走一百四十一步，台阶共有九十九级。</p><p>“Erik你来啦！”Charles的手从床边无力地垂下来，他是想伸手拉Erik的。</p><p>“…陛下…”Erik说不清是什么表情，他只能遣散围在这里的仆人。</p><p>“你不能在他们面前叫我Erik。”他走到床边，把床边垂下的手和丝绸睡衣放回床上，Charles的手腕滚烫，烧得眼睛都睁不开了。</p><p>“但他们都走了…”男孩水洇洇的蓝眼睛看着他，额头上都是汗珠。</p><p>Erik俯下身无奈地看着他，“那你可以小点声叫。”</p><p>Charles笑了起来，嘴唇都烧得发白了，还笑着轻轻扯扯Erik的袖子。</p><p>“Erik？”他的小国王轻声说，“你凑近点，别听不到。”</p><p> </p><p>12.</p><p> </p><p>Charles从高烧中醒来时仆人告诉他，他已经昏睡了三天了，Lensherr大公在他床边也守了整整三天，他三天没合眼，不让仆人给他换额头上的毛巾，不让信使禀报信件，不让大臣前来探视。</p><p>“像戒严了一样。”他的一个仆人说。</p><p>“那他现在人呢？”Charles坐起来。</p><p>“这…”仆人支支吾吾地不说话。</p><p>Charles意识到了什么，他拿出枕头底下Erik留给他的一把短剑指着那个小仆人。</p><p>“说！”Charles有种不好的预感。</p><p>“他…他…”仆人扑通一声跪在地上，“边…边境有邻国来犯…”</p><p>“为什么不早说！”</p><p>“大公…他…他不让我们告诉您！”仆人害怕极了，他几乎要哭了。</p><p>“什么时候走的？”Charles感觉到自己的披风被冷汗打湿了。</p><p>“走了有…有二十多分钟了…”</p><p>Charles跳下床，慌乱地连鞋都没有穿，光着脚就跌跌撞撞地向外面跑去，许多个仆人也没拦住他。他抢了一个骑士的马，用力踢着马肚子向出城的方向赶去。</p><p>宫门口的侍卫看见国王披着皱皱巴巴的衣服冲出宫门，百姓看看脸色苍白的少年骑在快马上。</p><p>一直到快要出了城才远远看看大公的队伍走在前面，旌旗在风中高高飘着，他认出盔甲上的图案是Erik的组徽，Charles双眼发黑，但他知道队伍最前面的是大将军王。</p><p>冷汗顺着他惨白的脸滴落到地上，有人提醒他脸色不太好，但马背上的男孩恍若未闻继续喊着架往前去。</p><p>他的披风被迎面的风吹落，米白色纹金的绸缎飘飘扬扬地压下马蹄踏起的无数尘土，落到纷乱的地上。</p><p>他加快速度超过整齐的列队，身边的将士都惊奇地看着飞驰而过的白色人影，他不停地踢着马肚子，只恨没有鞭子和马刺。</p><p>“Erik Lensherr！”Charles冲那个背影喊。</p><p>接我Charles甩着缰绳超过了最前面穿盔甲的大将军王，停在离他几米远的地方跳下马，喘着粗气直勾勾地抬头盯着马背上的男人。</p><p>“西北领军之事竟敢独自出征！为何不和本王禀告！”Charles用出全身的力气对他喊。</p><p>“西北战时吃紧，”阳光从他身后照下来，Charles看不清他的脸，“更何况陛下有病在身！”</p><p>“明明已经有驻兵了！”Charles还想说什么，但Erik打断了他。</p><p>“我们需行成合围之势！”男人攥紧手中的缰绳。</p><p>“见国王不下马！”Charles又找到一个生气的理由，“你想谋反吗！”</p><p>他终于沉默了，Charles却没有得意起来，他后背的衣服已经全都被冷汗湿透了，脑袋里像几百匹马在同时奔跑，明明是晴天，在他眼前的却是昏暗到连Erik都模糊的夜晚，他紧紧咬住自己的牙，眩晕感一阵阵地袭击着他，脚下是昨天晚上下的雨，泥泞地弄脏了白色衣袍。</p><p>“驾！”Erik用力踹着马肚子向Charles冲去，他身边副将看到他额头上爆起的青筋和由于过于用力而发白的指节。</p><p>所有人都以为他要弑君。</p><p>但Erik冲向那个白色的少年，拦腰抱起他摇摇欲坠的身体，将他抱上自己的马，环在胸前和缰绳之间，一只手抓着缰绳向宫殿跑去，另外一只手紧紧抱着Charles无力的腰和手臂。</p><p>“我生日快到了…”Erik在混乱的声音中听见怀里的少年虚弱地说。</p><p>“我不走了。”Erik说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 别时信</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>临别一眼，最后一眼，结局已写</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>临别一眼 最后一眼 结局已写</p><p> </p><p>13.</p><p>Charles又一病不起，他躺在床上的脆弱身体陷在厚床垫里，Erik站在床尾，依旧没有脱下沉重的战甲，窗外的睡莲开了几天了，Charles眼尖在粉色中看见一朵白的，叫Erik给他采下来。</p><p>“每天晚上我要一朵盛开的睡莲，每天早上我要一只草编的云雀。”Charles坐在床上看着他。</p><p>他知道Erik还是要走，怎么都要走的。可还有一个月他就要过生日了，好歹陪他过个生日再走也不迟。他没打过仗，不知道战场瞬息万变的情况，不知道行军路上会遇上什么危险，他也没有提什么过分的要求，他只是想让Erik陪他过个生日。</p><p>日子一天天过去，大军已经行到边城了，Erik被小国王勒令不许踏出皇城一步。</p><p>边疆告急的加急信一封一封送到皇城里，一封一封都从Erik的手里被Charles拿走。</p><p>“我必须要去。”他匍匐在他的国王脚边。</p><p>Charles没有说话，Erik继续说。</p><p>“边关有敌国来犯！烽火连天生灵涂炭！”大将军王仰头看着他，声音越来越大，紧紧握住的手指着战乱的方向，“这是国家大事！就算是为了您的声威！这一仗我定会大获全胜！陛下，若损失一城一民！罪臣定提头来见您！”</p><p>新帝虽然年少，但他何尝又不知道国家大事和战争的残酷严重，他知道趁王位变乱而想趁虚而入的敌国二十万大军压境，知道如今举国上下都在怀疑他的能力，也知道因为上一任国王的挥霍无度导致国库亏空，知道各个番邦小国正准备联合谋反！知道因连年干旱而各地征粮数目严重不足！知道这一仗如果Erik大获全胜必定会功高盖主知道他才会成为这平静表面下最为患的涌动暗流！</p><p>他又怎么会不知道，儿女情长总要经历火与血的洗礼？</p><p> </p><p>“我让你去。”Charles没有看跪在他身边的Erik，而是看着窗外的南方，“我会给你我有的一切，我的国土我的将士…”</p><p>“只是你记住，”他用不容回旋的口吻说，“我不允许你死，是王命！”</p><p> </p><p>自古以来战争就残酷的变幻无常，在刀剑不长眼的战场上，人命和一匹马一只狗并无太大区别，多少骁勇善战的将军和士兵都死在残忍的刀刃上，不论是有无数徽章的老将还是第一次杀敌的新兵，都有可能在情况莫测的兵荒马乱中丧命。</p><p>“明天一早就走，”Charles说完向外走去，“我亲自送你。”</p><p> </p><p>14.</p><p>全朝上下皆知国王恨不得能御驾亲征，送Lensherr大公的队伍浩浩荡荡，一直送到皇城边上，国王与大公的马并驾在队伍的最前面，送到不能再送。</p><p>国王跳下马，Lensherr大公连忙跟着他一同翻身下马。</p><p>Charles从腰上取下国王御用的佩剑，递给他，大公作势要跪，被他一扶住与他同站。</p><p>“我把这把剑借给你，”Charles递出剑，“今天本王将它借于你，来日你凯旋而归，我要你站在这里，再把这把剑归还于我。”</p><p>“谢陛下…”</p><p>“我要你站在这里，用你的手，将它还给我。”国王紧紧握着那把剑，大公也握上那把剑，但国王没松手。</p><p>接着Charles向他走近一步轻声说：“Erik，我不要你死，我请求你活着回来。”</p><p>这不是国王的命令，是他的男孩Charles一个请求。他这些年唯一一个请求。</p><p>“答应我。”Charles的眼睛在夏日的风里闪着光，Erik觉得他快哭了，手腕用力从他手中拿过这把剑手垂在身侧。</p><p>“我答应你，”Erik也向他走近一步轻声保证着，“Charles，我答应你，”</p><p>接着他抬起头，手中紧紧握着那把剑。</p><p>“我以黄土为誓！”Lensherr大公高声喊道，“臣定不负陛下厚望！率军杀尽敌国十万兵马！扬我圣威！”</p><p> </p><p>在他这一声话落后，满城兵士与百姓，不论男女老少，将军士兵，都同他一起高呼起国王万岁的话来，在这一声声震耳欲聋的高喊中，Charles抬头看着他，心中不知从哪里冒出来一股可怕的想法——Erik才是那个王，是无数臣子甘愿伏在他脚下的王，是千万百姓愿为他高呼万岁的王，更重要的是——是他Charles心中那个披着太阳为他做的铠甲，星星和月亮都为他黯然的王。</p><p>是他的王。</p><p>“我向你保证。”男人低头看着他，虽然不知道这一去说多么凶恶的一场仗，不知道要历尽多少艰难险阻，甚至不知道能不能活着回来见他…但Erik知道，在这片土地上有个男孩等他回来，他的Charles等他回来。</p><p>“Charles我向你起誓，我一定活着回来。”</p><p>说完他没再看Charles一眼，跳上马背向战争的方向踢着马腹跑去。</p><p>临别一眼，最后一眼，目光缱绻。</p><p> </p><p>15.</p><p>Charles登上城墙远眺军队离去的背影，直到最后一名将士都看不到。他叫来管理财务的大臣，叫来管理军务的大臣，叫来管理粮仓的大臣。</p><p>“从今往后，一切用度都给我削减，”Charles转身看着他们，“粮草一石都不能少，押送进京的粮草全部尽快解送到西北，贵族的用度减到最低，从公爵一级一级往下降，所有剩余的费用，都优先送到西北。”</p><p>他顿了一下，他知道这么做会引起多少贵族的抗议，轻则需安抚，重则需兵力压制。</p><p>“调两棚近卫骑士包围皇宫，”Charles把披风脱下来拿在手里，“再让人去带两条挪威猎犬，一公一母，我再也不想和人打交道。”</p><p>第二个星期三，侍从带来了两条挪威猎犬，其中那只母犬当天晚上就在餐桌下产下六只可爱的小狗，不幸的是最小的那种没能挨过第一天晚上就死了，Charles把它埋在花园的一角。</p><p> </p><p>据说他会在夜阑人静的时候出宫去山上，化装到仆人都认不出来，他可能会混迹于桥上的人群，在热闹的集市上买一枚银制的书签。有一次他宣布身体抱恙，但从山上下来的卖羊的牧人说他看见一名贵族在山上祷告，人们认为这是国王Charles，因为除了他，还会有谁像牡鹿一样行走，也不会有人向他一样在披风里揣着一本小小的诗册。</p><p> </p><p>民间流传着许多关于他的流言蜚语或者轶闻，国王在人们口中变得神秘起来，俊美、血统和天赋结合在一起可以简称为魅力。渐渐成为无数女人和某些男人倾慕的对象，人们开始传颂少年国王的俊美和治理国政时与他外表不匹配的老成。</p><p>理事大臣在午后推开花园的门，Charles站在充裕的阳光下给他的挪威猎犬喂食，那几只小狗已经会绕着他跑了。</p><p>“诞辰的事宜…”大臣手里拿着一卷烫金的羊皮卷。</p><p>“念念吧。”他头也没回扬了扬手。</p><p>“我们为您安排了舞会，邀请了邻国的三位公主，十二位贵族的女儿，十名外国大使，有……”</p><p>“挟持我？”Charles转身背起手，“想让我现在就立你女儿为王后？是吗？”</p><p>“微…微臣不敢…”大臣连忙低下头卷起羊皮卷。</p><p>“我说过什么，我不是说如今西北战事吃紧！要一切从简吗！”他吼起来，“我不是说等这一仗打完！再讨论王后的事情吗！如今将士们在战场上抛头颅洒热血！就是为了让你们在皇宫里办舞会办晚会？！”</p><p>“不是…陛下。”大臣惶恐地跪下，他说的一点也没错，他安排了自己的女儿在舞会上贴身去跟着国王，但又何止是他一个人心怀不轨，自从两个月前个月Lensherr大公率军出征，皇城内再没有人能扶持年轻的皇帝，就连例行朝会上，都有些目中无人的公爵亲王先离席或者干脆不来。</p><p>“陛下！西北来信！”一名信使跑向他，途中撞翻了端着茶的侍女。</p><p>Charles闻言越过那名大臣，从鼻子里哼了一声快步向外走去。</p><p> </p><p>Erik的笔锋和他人一样坚硬锋利，信上只有寥寥几个字，言语简洁明了。<br/>“……粮草已经押解直此，军饷臣也已收到，正对敌军形成合围之势，每隔十里部署一队精兵，探子还在寻找敌军大营的具体位置，但我们已经摸清了他们的粮草运输路线，正在规划截断。”</p><p>但Charles想看的都不是这些，他将信纸翻来覆去地看了许多遍，都没有看到一点关于问候他的话，他失落极了，将信纸揉作一团，胡乱推着桌子上摆放的花瓶和书，恰巧侍从来送茶水，看到他这幅样子，小心翼翼地说道：“仆人斗胆，曾在民间听说有一种特殊的墨水，需要火烤才能显现，常用于密信来往，您不妨一试。”</p><p>Charles听了他说，疑惑地重新捡起那个纸团，小心翼翼地展开，放到蜡烛上轻轻烤着。果不其然，在信纸背面慢慢透出蓝色的字迹，他欣喜地抖了抖，急忙重新看起来。</p><p> </p><p>“舞会的事我听说了，这种时候要稳定臣心，不仅要操办，更要盛大。”他的口吻像是普通人的家书，“最近天气反常，Charles你要注意身体。Erik上。”</p><p>虽然只有两行字，但也足够他高兴一整天了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 竭力求</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>一座宫阙一座冢</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>16.</p><p>舞会如期而至，国王的生日宴会盛大又华美，所有的适龄贵族女孩都来参加，有往他身上挤的，有假装不在意的，有的是想引起他注意和青睐的。<br/>但国王谁也没看，一直坐着把玩着一把短剑——有人说那是Erik Lensherr从边关托人带回来的贺礼。<br/>很久以后，Charles才怨恨起为什么当初要用剑做定情信物。</p><p>到了该跳舞的环节，近侍提醒国王要登场挑选一位合适的女孩一起跳舞，而那名女孩会成为万众瞩目的准皇后。</p><p>夏夜的虫鸣被繁重的乐声盖住，风被关在高高的窗户外，Charles抬起头看着宫殿的弧形圆顶，壁画右边是歌舞升平，左边是横尸遍野。有人往他身边推了一个女孩——或者两个，Charles并不在意，他准备随手抓起一只搭在他小臂上的女孩的手，虽然他并不喜欢女孩子如同柔夷一般的温热又细嫩小手指——他喜欢冰凉的，要能让他捂热，要有茧子的，指尖有，手掌也有，是常年握剑留下的，要宽厚，握起来是实实在在抓在他手里的，要有力又修长，可以把Charles的双手都包在他的拳头里。</p><p>总而言之，Charles从发呆中回过神来，Erik Lensherr的手是最标准的。</p><p>啊…Erik。他礼节性地看着俯身的大臣笑了笑。不知道Erik那里好不好，粮草够不够，水源干不干净，天气好不好，军饷够不够…已经三天没有信送到城堡来，Charles虽然知道从都城到边关路途遥远，但他想五百里加急，总能快一点吧？</p><p>这一年的生日Erik终究是没有陪他过。</p><p> </p><p>乐章奏到三分之二，伏尔塔的舞步让城堡里的一切都变得不真切起来，女人们眼花缭乱的大裙摆和她们珠光宝气的脖子，男人们点燃香烟的烟雾缭绕在辉煌的水晶灯上，乐队的提琴和小号营造着奢靡的氛围。一切一切都和他小时候同Raven躺在那张吱呀吱呀的小破木床上时，跟童话书里王子和公主相遇的时间地点一模一样，Charles摸着胸口那把短剑，在大理石上踏下右脚。</p><p>“边关来报——！！”一阵马蹄声打破了水晶灯如闪烁星辰的光辉，在女人的惊叫中冲出来一位绅士勒住失控着冲向Charles的马。</p><p>“吁——”男人抓住缰绳，白马受惊过度抬起前蹄嘶吼着站立着，仿佛要踏碎刚刚Charles才踩过的那块大理石。</p><p>Charles接过那封信，推开身边的人，马的嘶鸣声和议论声不绝于耳，信使说通信道路被叛军截断了，看到这封信上盖的是大公的印，叛军下来就要烧，是上一个信使拼了命抢回来的，但已经被烧得七零八落的了，重新捡了一个信封装。</p><p>那封信被捏在在Charles的手里，他甚至不敢用力，怕打开只是一袋灰烬。年轻的国王脚步虚浮，一阶一阶楼梯反射的光晃得他头晕，仿佛怎么也走不到头。</p><p>“舞会继续！”他站在楼梯的拐角处扶着栏杆说，意识不到尾音的颤抖没压住，像逃跑一样躲进门外的月色里。</p><p>Charles哆哆嗦嗦地展开简易纸张叠的信封，那上面甚至没有漆印，里面甚至称不上是信——只是许多张不规则的纸片，边缘被烧得焦黄，字迹也不甚清晰。Charles费力地分辨着寥寥几个字：“行军至…于…六…日后……敌军…部…”</p><p>“…念君安……Eri… L……err上。”</p><p> </p><p>17.</p><p> </p><p>1542年的深秋，城破。</p><p>许多年后，城破时不到十岁的少年昏昏欲睡地躺在摇椅上，向子孙后代讲述那黑暗又残忍的三个月。</p><p>城破是在深夜，家家户户都落了灯，城楼上的士兵昏昏欲睡，叶子掉的差不多，树枝上停着的乌鸦突然叫起来，扑棱翅膀的声音在寂静的夜里格外刺耳。</p><p>街道上突然传来又快又重的马蹄声打破了不知多少人安稳的睡梦。</p><p>“叛军入城——！！”</p><p>马蹄声由北向南，千万家都在马后亮起灯，慌乱和恐惧瞬间弥漫在这个昔日平静的小城里，婴儿的哭声和纷乱的喊声，马蹄声，被另一种东西盖过——叛军的队伍进了城，火把点燃屋顶和马厩，鲜血从身体喷涌而出，女人的哭声和吵闹声，金属和金属碰撞发出刺耳的声音，火光在夜空里冒着滚滚浓烟，一直烧到第二天傍晚才熄灭。</p><p> </p><p>18.</p><p>Erik站在树林里，血从他的额头上流到脸上再滴进衣服里，深秋凌晨的风能把人吹透，他手臂上的衣服破了一块，血干在上面凝成块，呼吸的哈气很快就消散，奶白色的浓雾穿过熹微的光，绕过苍绿的松树围绕在他周身。男人喘着粗气，胸膛剧烈起伏着，脚下青苔上的露水掉落进土壤里。</p><p>杂乱的马蹄声由远到近，Erik知道是叛军追上来了，他往地上一坐，倒下的老树成了最舒适的家具，他抬起手里握着的那把满是污渍的剑——是Charles“借”给他的那把。</p><p>叛军的首领下了马表示尊重，说着些冠冕堂皇的话，无非就是想让Erik加入叛军。</p><p>“我们将军非常赏识您，”叛军首领摊开手，“如果您肯加入我们…”</p><p>“我可以加入你们。”Erik打断他，依旧用手掌摩挲着那把剑，捡起一片破布擦了擦上面的血污。</p><p>叛军有五个人，全下了马，站在他面前的这个人得意地笑着，手抱在怀里，其余的站的有些远，但将他团团包围。Erik把剑放在手里掂量几下，猛然站起来捅进刚刚说话人的喉咙里，剑从他的后脑勺穿了出去。刚刚还站好的四个人瞬间警觉起来，拔出剑纷纷指向他。</p><p>Erik抽出剑，尸体摔在地上发出沉闷的声响，浑身是血的男人握着剑柄。</p><p>Erik从没用这把剑杀过人，他希望Charles手里永远不要握着有鲜血的剑，但今天开了刃。</p><p>当浑身是血的男人从树林里走出来，营地剩余的兵马已经清理完了残党，站成几排说属下失职，没能及时支援。Erik挥了挥手，走了几步路。</p><p>“班师回朝。”Erik努力稳下步子走到帐篷里，叫来了军医。</p><p> </p><p>19.</p><p>Charles躺在床上辗转反侧，已经两个月没有Erik的消息了，送去的信也如石沉大海一样杳无音信。夜里辉煌的城堡灭了光，他点上一支蜡烛，遣散所有的仆人，叮嘱不论是谁都不见。他想自己一个人待着。Charles推开门走到花园里，月光和微弱的烛光照亮男孩的眼睛，走过又经历一轮冬春的灌木，坐在长椅上想起，Erik走时，正是去年这个时候。</p><p>他坐在石椅上，冰凉的触感从大腿后侧说着脊柱往上爬，Charles打了个哆嗦把衣服裹了裹，不该这么冷的，他想着，现在是五月。男孩吹熄蜡烛，四周倏地暗下来，他花了好一会才适应黑暗，月亮在黑暗的夜空中显得格外亮。</p><p>一阵风扑倒他脸上，Charles闭上眼睛，分辨出风是从宫外吹进来的，因为风带着农田的土壤和牲畜的味道。Charles常觉得在夜里嗅觉听觉都会变灵敏，能听见脚下爬虫的几条腿爬过石板发出窸窸窣窣的声音，能闻见遥远西北传来的血腥味。</p><p>血腥味？Charles心下涌起一股寒意，没来得及细想，身后的灯火刷地亮起一大片，杂乱的脚步声响起，夹杂着压低声音的呼喊，Charles辨认出是贴身侍卫的声音，听起来像是在阻拦什么。</p><p>男孩快速回过头站起来，夜风吹乱他的头发和衣摆下面可能有一绺吹进他的眼睛里，但Charles顾不上了，金烛台被遗忘，赤脚的国王整理了一下领子。</p><p>“陛下！”侍卫从他寝宫外跑进来，Charles没给他说话的机会。</p><p>“调四队圣骑士，带上我的手信。”Charles抓起桌子上的水——也可能是酒，总之他需要一些可以喝的东西稳定心情。圣骑士拱卫王座，不论如何他们都会对自己忠心耿耿。</p><p> </p><p>“陛下…”侍卫却支支吾吾地站着不肯动，Charles不想知道他要说什么，他一心一意在用排除法算是谁要发动这一场夜袭。</p><p>“快去吧。”Charles摸了摸床垫下的短剑。</p><p>“陛下…”侍卫还是没走，“是Erik Leh……”</p><p>他没说完，因为寝宫沉重的木质大门被撞开，这巨大的声响在夜里听起来更加大，Charles吓了一跳，抓住了短剑的剑柄。</p><p>“臣…来复命。”</p><p>男人跪在他身后的地毯上，声音沙哑疲惫，喉咙里仿佛有血块一样，每一个发音都掉在Charles心脏上，硬生生砸出一片冰窟窿。</p><p>他转身看到那个男人跪在地上，跪在他面前，在他脚边，双手托着他的剑，剑干净如同他给他时一样，但托着剑的双手满是血污，干涸的血凝结在这双手的主人脸上，手背上，脖子上，胸前破碎的胸甲上。</p><p> </p><p>几回魂梦与君同，<br/>犹恐相逢是梦中。</p><p> </p><p>Charles颤抖着从他手上接过剑——扔在地上。金属掉落本该有刺耳声音的，厚厚的地毯吞噬了掉落的声音，也吞噬了Charles说话的声音，大颗大颗的眼泪从他的蓝眼睛里滚下来，同样寂静地掉在地毯上，浑身颤抖地弯下身子，伸出颤抖的双手，紧紧抓住Erik的小臂，把跪在地上的男人拉起来。</p><p>“西北已定，叛军剿灭。”壁炉里没有火，但Charles仿佛身在烈火里，不是因为这国土天下没有缺少一株植物，死去一片落叶——仅仅是因为他重新握住爱人滚烫又冰凉的手——是的，Charles在很多年后想起来，在这以前只能算喜欢，今天可以喜欢这个明天可以喜欢那个，喜欢听起来就像喜欢一个无关紧要的物件，但在那一刻，Charles意识到他爱Erik。</p><p>男孩徒劳地张着嘴，眼泪如同决堤的泰晤士河，灌进他吸气的鼻子里，呼吸过度导致两眼发黑，但依旧不肯松开手。</p><p>Erik抬手擦掉他脸上的眼泪，在男孩白净柔软的左腮上留下一块血裹着尘土的划痕。</p><p>Charles紧紧抓着Erik的大拇指，像婴儿一样，他还想质问Erik为什么不回信，但高大的男人一瞬间双目失神，摇摇晃晃地坠下，Charles搂住他沉重不断要摔到的身子，使出浑身力气也没能站稳，跟着Erik一起倒在地板上，所幸有地毯保护。</p><p>男人沉重的身体压在Charles胸前，压地他喘不过气，侍卫吓傻了，楞楞地看着地上的国王和国王身上的大公，Charles感觉到他手中Erik的手正逐渐冰冷下来，看着男人发旋的蓝眼睛一瞬间惊恐地去寻找他的绿眼睛。</p><p>“去找太医！！”Charles刚刚止住的眼泪又不受控制地顺着太阳穴流进头发里，也许在嘶吼中甩在Erik头发上。“快！！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 恐多情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>终化作史书一点墨</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20.</p><p>Charles坐在Erik床边，他依旧没有醒，闭着眼睛抿着嘴躺在那张硬邦邦冷冰冰的床上，和它的主人如出一辙。男孩疲惫地撑着额头，他刚刚放了朝会的鸽子。从窗口望出去，雕花的黄铜窗棂刻着鹰和狼，窗户外是他熟悉的景象——大教堂的尖顶几乎可以刺破穹顶，由千万人的手汇在一起，伸向神的手。</p><p>这其中有他的手，有他Charles Xavier的手，这手是国王的手，但在神面前，这手和其他伸向祂的手并无区别，都是神的子民，没有谁高贵谁低贱。国王拉住农夫的靴子，乞丐踩在贵妇人的肩膀上，所有人都只为了求得一个奇迹或神的恩典。</p><p>木匠在祈祷他重病的女儿好起来，年轻又尊贵的男孩在祈祷Erik醒过来，妓女握着十字架忏悔刚刚堕掉的胎，国王紧紧抓住爱人的手。</p><p>Charles挨不住困意，一层一层将他掩埋起来，终于在第二天的凌晨睡着了。没人打扰他们，Charles双臂交叠松松握着Erik的手伏在他硬邦邦的床上，床上躺着的男人呼吸平稳又轻微，椅子上趴着的男孩呼吸香甜又温暖，今天的城堡格外安静。</p><p>当Charles睁开眼，他抬头看见旷野的夜晚，无数星星像网一样撒开，大地上裂开两条河流，一条向北，一条向南。男孩弯下腰，从向北流的河里掬起一捧水，捧在手心里喝掉了，水珠顺着他的下巴流到衣襟上，留下变深的痕迹，他低下头，看见自己穿了一条蓝袍子，不是国王该穿的——那上面没有一根金线，棉麻的布料接触着身体，仿佛像真的一样。</p><p>有什么促使他回头，男孩转头时强风吹的他头发乱飞，几绺翻起来其余的从两边往风去的方向飘动。</p><p>他回头看见了Erik。</p><p>Charles不知道该兴奋还是怎么样，Erik也看着他，身上干净极了，没有马，没有剑，他穿着一件白色的单衣和一条塞进靴子里的棕色裤子——平常人家的标准打扮。</p><p>“Erik！”白衣少年欣喜若狂地扑向他，双手抓住将军的手腕，将军也绕手反握住他的手，那样有力那样真实，Charles仔细地上下打量着他，反复检查他身上是否有伤口，身体是否健康。</p><p>因为太过急切吧，男孩踮起脚去触碰Erik的呼吸，温热的鼻息贴近他的睫毛，Charles早把君臣礼节抛诸脑后了，失而复得的狂喜控制了他的思想和身体。少年抽出手环住男人的脖子，踮着脚把自己几乎要挂在这个完好无缺的Erik身上，眼睛笑到眯起来，额头贴上Erik的下颌，手臂又搂紧一点。</p><p>“想确认我是否是活生生地站在你面前吗？”他的声音低沉又沙哑，在Charles耳里响起时该像雷声一样的，但他偏就觉得这是雨里递来的伞和雪中披上的外袍。</p><p>Charles依旧沉浸在狂喜中，男人垂在身侧的手臂自下至上，轻轻经过少年干净的大腿滑至柔软的后背。他手掌本就宽厚，粗糙却温暖，张开五指几乎能完全盖住他的后背，现在他正常摩挲着Charles的肩胛骨，而柔软小巧肩胛骨的主人搁在他肩膀上的下巴倏地收紧了，脸上的表情一下变得惊恐起来。他憋红了脸用尽全身力气推开男人，以至于挣脱后由于用力后退了好几步。</p><p>被推开的男人用空洞的眼睛看着他，</p><p>“你根本不是Erik！”Charles声嘶力竭地冲他喊，“Erik不会做越矩的事！一点也不会！！”</p><p>“可你不是想让我越矩吗？”“Erik”困惑地问他，身上的白色衣服突然从里面洇出红色的血来，很快蔓延了整件上衣，“你不是想让我在天下人面前不管君臣礼节握住你的手吗？不是想在秋猎时和我共乘一匹马吗…”</p><p>“够了！”少年踉跄着向后退，原本该柔软的草地出现了带刺的干枯松针，Charles一步步踩下去，一步步被扎破白净脚心，干枯酥脆的松针刺中皮肤又因不堪重压瞬间碎成无数个细微的碎片，随着他抬起脚被狂风吹散。</p><p>天神降下罪罚，狂风席卷八荒。</p><p>所谓的“Erik”缓慢地向他走近，浸透鲜血的便服眼睁睁看着就成了黑色的裹尸布，原本干净的脸上出现淤青和青紫色的血管，皮肤变得苍白，破碎衣角露出的手臂满是发黑的伤口和干涸的血液。</p><p>“你到底是谁？”Charles声音颤抖。<br/>对方没有回答。</p><p> </p><p>Charles猛地从椅子上醒来，胸口剧烈地起伏着那是一个梦，午后的阳光透过窗外的梧桐树枝稀疏地铺在他金棕色的卷发上、洁白的床单上、繁复花纹的地毯上、还有依旧沉睡着的Erik紧闭的双眼上。少年那像受惊牡鹿狂跳着的心脏，在看到心上人眼睑上睫毛的阴影时，逐渐缓和下来。</p><p>但很快，少年的心脏又不受控地，小心地跳起来—他发现自己一直紧紧握着Erik的手，不仅如此，两人的嘴唇也近在咫尺，他甚至能感受到Erik熟睡时平稳沉重的呼吸。</p><p>是被午后慵懒的阳光和梧桐隙中云雀遥远的啼鸣冲昏了头脑吧？Charles弯下腰缓慢地凑地更近，少年抬起被阳光照射地几近透明的天蓝色眸子，认真地看着Erik嘴角锋利的线条，偏过头轻轻地落下一个柔软又香甜的轻吻——那甚至算不上一个吻，仅仅是堪堪触碰到他。不过已经足够未经人事的少年人烧透双颊和耳根，像触电一样甩开男人的手，转而捂住自己的嘴唇，靠在墙上喘不过气，最后落荒而逃。</p><p> </p><p>21.</p><p>在年轻的国王不顾形象地跑出去时，躺在床上的男人睁开了眼睛。</p><p>Erik一直是醒着的，他醒来的第一感觉不是疼痛，而是自己被压麻的右手——右手被男孩紧紧握住。他低下眼就能看见男孩熟睡着的睫毛，脸颊和嘴唇因为侧趴而挤出一个小小的弧度，比平时看起来还要可爱。</p><p>阳光慢慢移动进房间，灰尘安静地在空中反着光，Erik有点昏昏欲睡，但Charles突然表情惊恐起来，他猜想他应该是做噩梦了。就在Erik犹豫要不要叫醒他时，他惊呼着醒来了。Erik居然如心虚一般迅速闭上眼睛，假装自己还没醒——事后他想起来都想给自己一拳。</p><p>他能感觉到男孩凑近自己，软软的睫毛扫过他的鼻尖，有点痒，他差点破功。</p><p>天使在他这落下一个吻。</p><p>一个轻轻的像羽毛拂过的吻，一个像圣诞树和燃烧着的壁炉旁热牛奶的香甜的吻。</p><p>Erik Lensherr是一个骨子里就冷淡的人——冷漠更合适一点，他从没有过什么特别挚爱的东西，没什么一定要得到的人，也没有什么非做不可的事。不过现在他有了——他挚爱的就是他一定要得到的人，保护他爱他就是他一定要做的事。</p><p>但这并不是什么好事。冷静下来他看着窗外，远山一点点吞没太阳，树叶颜色变深，他再想起不久前柔和的午后，好像只是一个飘渺又握不住的美梦，逐渐寒冷漆黑的夜晚才是他真正的生命所在地。多么可悲啊，Erik想。这些是他不能拥有的，他身上背负的是鲜血淋漓的债，心里锁的是落满发霉尘土的木匣，他不能把Charles放在那样的地方。Charles要在柔软的天鹅绒垫子上，要有光，要干净明亮，要磊落，他会是威严的国王，野兽都会臣服在他脚下。</p><p> </p><p>22.</p><p>很长一段时间Erik发觉Charles在躲着自己，欣慰之余竟还有失落感。这是好事。他披上外袍拿起弓箭走向训练场。自从冬天他回到京城，已经过去了一个月，二月过了一半天气开始回暖，上午的天有点雾，湿冷的风让他的伤口隐隐作痛，但身体已经在渐渐好起来， 庆功宴设在几天后，他很清楚到时候免不了一顿阿谀奉承。</p><p>从前是他在训练场教Charles射箭和骑马的，Chairless很聪明，身形也矫健灵活，没几个月就已经能十发七支正中红心了，不久又缠着他要学骑射，难度不止上升了一点，最开始他连发三支都落了空，慢下来还是没能成功，Erik眼看着他脸上堆满乌云，想劝他慢慢来，没想到这时候Charles倔的不行，一蹬马肚子跑到远远的，Erik有点想笑，同时也想夸赞他具有做皇帝的品德。</p><p>当时第二天Erik不得不前往北边指挥作战，就搁置了教导Charles的计划，令他惊喜的是，几个月后他班师回朝，在城门外百姓欢呼迎接时，突然一支箭射向他，几乎射中马蹄插在地上。马受了惊，嘶鸣着立起来向后退了好几步，就算是Erik这样身经百战的将军，也差点被甩出去。所有士兵立刻戒备起来，Erik下马弯腰从泥土里拔出箭，正打算细细端详，树林里传来轻快的马蹄声，一时间所有的兵器都对准了那个方向。</p><p>Charles骑着Erik送的那匹漂亮的小白马窸窸窣窣地从树林里钻了出来。</p><p>所有人都愣住了，傻傻的杵在城门口不知道该不该行礼。Charles跳下马背，在无数人的注视下径直向Erik小跑过来。</p><p>“我不是故意的！“Charles略带歉意的说，拽着自己的衣角，像犯了错的小孩子一样抬头看他，“我只是想告诉你我的骑射有进步！“</p><p>Erik的手用力握了握那支箭，抬起另一只手示意军队放下戒备，“陛下的箭术的确突飞猛进。“</p><p>后来他的部下回忆起，那是他们唯一一次见Erik笑。</p><p>“那活像鲨鱼笑起来要吃了小海豚！“</p><p>现在Erik独自走在空旷的训练场上，这个时间部队是不操练的，但耳尖的Erik听见靶场传来射击的声音。</p><p>向声音传来的方向走去，转过拐角他看见Charles正骑在马上拉满了弓，目光如炬看向木靶。<br/>三箭齐发，全部正中靶心。</p><p>风吹散薄雾，今年春天第一缕晨光落在他的脸庞上，碎发被汗水黏在额前，少年眯着眼睛抬起头，嘴角都带着小小的得意。</p><p>年轻的皇帝垂下双臂，金弓在阳光下闪耀的光都比不过Charles凌乱的白衬衣，白马慢慢停下来，国王睁开最无与伦比的双眼，俯身搂住马的脖子，垂下头亲吻它。</p><p>那一瞬间乃至以后，Charles是他唯一的信仰。</p><p>Charles感觉到什么，他跳下马背转头看见远处的Erik，局促地用手胡乱揉了几下头发向他走来，但头发更乱了。男孩有点脸红，心跳一点也没有慢下来的意思，他觉得自己脸有点发热。</p><p>“Lensherr大公，“他客气的说，”有什么事吗？“</p><p>Charles疏离的语气像一盆冷水，把Erik从头淋到尾。</p><p>“实际上，确实有事找您。”Erik拉了下外袍调整表情，“我府上有个人，相信您一定想见见她。”</p><p>说完Erik用口哨声唤来自己的马，他都马是黑色的，皮毛被用心打理地发亮，趾高气扬地绕着Charles的白马慢跑了几圈，白马只是甩了甩尾巴，抬起眼睛看向主人。</p><p>“请您带路。”Charles心脏狂跳起来，他心中窃喜早上遣散了周围的宫人，误打误撞为独处制造了一个绝妙的机会。</p><p>Erik牵过缰绳翻身跃上马背，Charles有点担心地伸出手又收回来，不知所措地也跳上马背，黑袍男人收回看他的目光，用力一蹬马腹向外跑去，Charles余光扫过Erik的嘴唇，回想起自己当时的壮举，泄愤似的甩着缰绳跟上去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 欢喜佛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>莫要将那爱慕思量深藏在腹</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>23.</p><p> </p><p>Erik口中的人是Raven，他费了一番力才平安把Raven带来。昏暗的烛光被穿堂而过的风摇曳起来，Charles飞扑过去将小女孩搂进怀里，斗篷的帽子滑落下来，Erik悄悄关上屋子的门。</p><p>女孩哭过后越过哥哥的肩膀死死的盯着他身后的男人，她眨了眨眼，看向正在抚摸自己头发的Charles小声说：“我认得他。那天晚上就是他带走你的。”她声音已经比从前少了很多稚嫩，个子也长高了不少，Charles握着妹妹的手，惊异地感觉到女孩的手上多了许多茧子。</p><p>但他没有说什么，只是轻轻地点了点头，把Raven的手藏起来——他有点苦涩地笑了一下，这几年的皇宫生活让他学会了警惕，而现在与Erik渐行渐远的关系让他下意识地想去隐瞒。好在Erik没有注意到，他脱下披风搭在椅子上，随后点起了壁炉。</p><p>房间亮了起来，Charles才注意到自己的妹妹把手握在她绑在腰后的一把短剑上，还没等他温柔地提出想看看爷爷的短剑，他可爱的妹妹已经向捂着隐隐作痛的伤口正准备坐下的Erik。</p><p>“Raven NO！！！“Charles伸出手想拽住像离弦之箭一样冲出去的Raven，但他抓了一场空。</p><p>Raven还是年纪太小了，她的速度不够，但Erik的身体状况也不好。小女孩不甘心地继续使劲想把匕首刺进Erik的心脏，但那是徒劳——Erik直接用手握住了刀刃。</p><p>在Charles不知所措的惊呼中，鲜血吧嗒吧嗒地滴了下来。他冲上去搂住Raven，匕首掉到地上，他在Erik都还没反应过来的时候慌乱撕下自己斗篷的一角，蹲在地上哆嗦着手把那个潺潺往外涌出鲜血的口子包扎起来。</p><p>直到Raven小心翼翼地擦掉他自己都没意识到的眼泪时，他才猛地抬起头看向眼神错愕的Erik。</p><p>“Charles？我没事。”Erik反手抓住Charles还在颤抖的手腕将他拉近自己。</p><p>“...Raven还太小...“Charles张嘴想说是，但到嘴边却换了意思。他真的吓坏了，这几天躲着Erik并不代表他不关心Erik，他这一个多月来每天都要向仆从询问Erik的身体状况，他见识了Erik毫无预兆地倒下又几天几夜没醒来，见到他身上那些深深浅浅，让他看着都觉得疼的伤口后，他的潜意识里有一个念头——Erik不能再受伤了。他苍白冰冷的嘴唇看起来仿佛身体里的血都快要流光了似的——为他泽维尔家的疆土。</p><p>“我知道她只是怕生。“Erik换了口气，拉起哆嗦着的Charles，“你还好吗？深呼吸。”</p><p>“我...“Charles过呼吸了，脸色惨白地任由Erik抓住自己，“我以为...“</p><p>“深呼吸，Charles，"Erik把他拉进自己怀里，下巴抵在他冰凉的额头上。直到现在他才意识到，Charles已经比自己离开之前长高了很多。他用受伤的那只手握着他的手贴在自己胸口上，另外一只手放在Charles后颈上，轻揉着他被斗篷弄乱的头发，“没事了，放轻松。”</p><p>Charles最终没控制住自己的情绪，瑟索着肩膀，将脸埋进Erik的胸口，抬起手紧紧搂住他的脖子，攥紧他的衣服。放任所有的情绪都在被拉进日思夜想的怀抱的那一刻肆意释放——Erik的不告而别、独自陷入廷争和奸臣的阴谋、长发一年多的提心吊胆夜不能寐、举目无亲的无助、Erik回来时极度糟糕的身体状况…</p><p>那些沉重不被承认的爱和思量几乎压垮了他，一年来的压抑在Erik怀里爆发了，他能清晰地感受到他所在的这个怀抱是真真切切的，活生生的Erik。无数次在噩梦里那个僵硬是假的，这个皮肤温热，身体流淌着滚烫的血的，是真的。已经顾不上Raven还在旁边，Charles的精神状况已经不能再支撑他隐藏好自己的情绪了。</p><p>“我以为...我以为我又要失去你一次..."Charles的声音都透着惶恐，“Raven...Raven！“直到现在他才找回自己的感觉，他用了点力气试探着想从Erik怀里把自己抽出来，奈何Erik的手已经滑至他腰间，偏和他反着来，用力将Charles和自己贴的更紧。</p><p>Charles有点难为情地抬起头，对上Erik盯着自己了然又戏谑的灰绿色眼睛。</p><p>“我可以让你把她带进皇宫，离你也近。“Erik看了一眼Raven。</p><p>Charles浑身一震，随即愤怒地看着他，从他怀里奋力挣脱出来，抓起Raven的手猛地后退一步：”你想利她压制我吗！？”他愤怒极了，“还是说你把自己送上战场！又要把我仅剩的亲人我的妹妹也送上战场！”</p><p>“Charles我不是那个意思。“Erik听到这句话时心猛地一抽——不知道在自己走后孤身一人的Charles都经历了什么险恶的阴谋，让他随时会弓起他受伤的背，试图对抗他害怕的事物，“我想让你安心。“</p><p>Charles没有说话，他搂着妹妹瘦小却有力的肩膀，像是在思考这次Erik是不是又在骗人。</p><p>“她有天分。”Erik从地上捡起那把匕首，在自己的袖子上擦了擦，递给Raven，她倒不害怕，走过去大大方方地接过匕首插回绑在腰上的鞘里。Charles拉起Raven的胳膊，帮她套上外套和斗篷，可她却不肯走。</p><p>“我和你习剑。“她说话脆生生的，惹笑了Erik，震落了Charles眼眶里晶莹剔透的珠子，”等我学成了，就杀了你。“</p><p> </p><p>24.</p><p> </p><p>回到皇宫里已经是凌晨了，但所有地方都点上蜡烛，灯火通明的城堡在外面看起来辉煌无比，Charles知道有无数女孩想要进去，而铸金笼子里，也有无数人想要出来。他想了一个法子，回程他划破自己的肩膀，见到侍从说这是他路上遇刺，被路过的女孩救了一命，虽然Lansherr和自己都受了伤，但还是女孩捡起地上的匕首，捅进刺客脖子，立下的大功。</p><p>“我要收她为义妹，“Charles解下领口，一直听到身后的门被轻轻关上，才把伤口露出来，虽然伤口不大，但粘连了衣服上的纤维，再小心也疼地他冒冷汗，“Hank？帮我把药拿..."</p><p>话没说完，一双手从他身后绕过他的腰侧，温热的胸腹贴上他的后背，Erik支走了所有人，空旷的房间只剩下他们两个人，“你...!"Charles说不出话来，偏过头去看Erik悉心清理伤口的侧脸和双手，如果忽略他紧贴在自己身体上的动作和挨着自己额头的下巴，Charles真想给他颁个忠君的勋章。</p><p>“嘘——“Erik察觉到他的动作，变本加厉地贴在他耳边吹气。</p><p>“我觉得这样...“Charle感受到自己的身体开始发热，加上不怀好意贴在耳边吹的气，潜意识告诉他很快就要陷入一件他无法控制的事情里，夜里风很凉，今夜尤其大，吹开了虚掩的窗户，在屋子里溜了一圈，又将白色的窗帘卷起温柔的弧度，吹的蜡烛忽闪忽闪，十二支灭了六支，也灌进Charles敞开的衣服里和凌乱的发丝中。他转身想挣脱这个令他快要窒息的怀抱，却正中Erik下怀，目光相交的那一刻剩下六支蜡烛也被风吹熄，天际微微亮，光线像水波一样温柔。</p><p>他低下头吻了他的唇。还用手梳理他散乱的发。</p><p>心底好像有什么破土而出，只是一双唇贴上另一双唇，轻柔也缱绻，安静极了，却能在心跳声里听到汹涌的欲望，拥有彼此的欲望。</p><p>“你那么担心我？“Erik的手依旧搭在Charles腰上，“我没事，倒是吓坏你了。”</p><p>“不我..."Charles被风吹清醒，猛地跑开，撞倒了柜子上的花瓶，“我不是！”</p><p>Erik没否定他，只是拿起床边的药瓶。Charles动都不敢动，大气都不出，任人摆布的样子和他在廷会上独自力排众议偏要收回国土的样子对比鲜明——他Erik Lensherr向来野心勃勃，哪个都喜欢，哪个都爱。</p><p>也许Erik隐约感到这场战争多危险，他需要多么沉着稳静，表现出超出他范围的温情，才不至于损伤一颗充满幻想的心，于是他拉起Charles的一只手，轻轻吻一吻，把胆战心惊的Charles小心地抱回床上，自己却跪在他脚边，用吐息一样的低语同他说话：</p><p>“你愿意爱我吗？”</p><p>好像是魔法，Charles一下子落心来，肩膀也放松了，笑着答道：</p><p>“我已经爱你了，我的朋友。”</p><p>Erik再次将他的手指放到自己的唇边，他从指缝中说话：“你向我愿意证明你对我的爱吗？”</p><p>Charles心脏狂跳起来，他不知道如何回答，只是胡乱说着：“我已经是你的人了，Erik。“</p><p>Erik不算湿润的嘴唇连连吻上他的手腕，到小臂，继而缓缓站起来，凑近Charles苍白有红透的脸，Charles已经缩作一团，突然他感到从床上面伸出一只手，隔着半落的衣服拥抱自己，另一只手则伸到身子下面，将他托起来，声音极轻地问：“这么说？你愿意在身边给我让出一点位置了？”</p><p>Charles有点本能的恐惧，面部赤红地用几乎只有自己能感觉到的幅度点了点头。转了个身把后背对着他，随即他听见Erik弄出的声响——外套和靴子都落到地毯上，就只剩下白色的亵衣，然后又轻柔地脱了自己的靴子。</p><p> </p><p>25.</p><p> </p><p>虽然Charles背对着他，但Erik还是一把抱住他，Charles胆战心惊，身子僵硬呼吸急促，双手紧紧护着剧烈起伏的胸口，Erik的体温贴上他的后背，温柔，贪婪又近乎虔诚地在他的发梢，耳垂，和裸露的肩颈落下细细密密的吻。他抖的更厉害了，Erik突然停下来，但还贴在他身上，声音闷闷的：“你不愿意我们可以不做。”</p><p>Charles不知道哪里来的勇气，像Erik有力的手一样握住他的心脏，使他猛地转头对上Erik在晨曦微光中不那么吓人的眼睛：“不！难道我现在还不是吗？”</p><p>男人像是观察，他沉默了一会，久到Charles都羞地想找个地缝钻进去，现在这个季节天黑的快，天亮的也快，熹微的光已经从窗户铺到地毯上，Erik突然重新用力搂住他，像饿狼一般，吻遍他的面颊和脖颈。Charles开始神智不清，护在胸前的手也渐渐松开，随即那点薄薄的丝绸就在布料撕裂声中落到地上，他也就任由Erik把所有的吻都落到自己身上，最后落在他嘴唇上，和他偷偷吻Erik的不同，这个吻是咬噬的，发狂的吻，从口腔里钻进他的思绪里，把他弄得六神无主，都没有留意自己的裤子什么时候消失了。</p><p>Charles张开双手搂住Erik的脖子，思绪一片混乱，除了看清黑暗中Erik痴醉的面容以外，根本不知道自己在做什么。</p><p>腿间逐渐在他指尖变得湿润，Charles本能地挺起腰，试图触碰任何让他感到爽快的事物，腿都抓住一切可以攀住的东西，自己都没意识到自己抬起小腿，试图勾住Erik的腰，但实在力不从心，又无力地划落下来，却被Erik手疾眼快抓住脚踝，重新提起来折起膝盖，压上胸口。</p><p>还没反应什么，Erik咬住他的耳垂囫囵地叫他：“搂紧我。“</p><p>Charles哪里还记得什么旁的，Erik说什么，他就照做什么。这时一阵撕心裂肺的疼痛和滚烫的东西捅进他身体里，像人鱼尾巴劈成人类人类双腿一样疼，只好用浑身上下的力气抓住Erik的后背，在交错的旧疤上抓出一道血痕，腿和腰上的肌肉也使劲，连带着甬道里的软肉也使劲吸住入侵者的凶器。</p><p>"放...放松。“Erik不近女色好几年，受不了这么会吸的嘴，一口气喘不上差点精关失守。</p><p>Charles根本听不见，只是呻吟个不停，等Erik耐心等待他肌肉放松下来，才缓慢开始抽动，而Charles不知什么时候已经射过了，小腹上一片黏腻，又流到股缝之间的床褥上，随着撞击一下一下在逐渐醒来的晨曦里发出淫靡的水声，又被Charles吃痛也带着欢娱的叫声盖过去。Erik是个老练的弓箭手，但应付未经人事不停在他怀里扭动的Charles实在是力不从心。</p><p>高潮时Charles几乎失去意识，他估计是昏过去了，再醒来时，Erik正在他脸上落下细细密密的吻，带着歉意爱意和感激。而Charles累极了，完全不想理他，Erik试图和他说什么，但一夜未眠的困倦在现在袭击了他，使他几乎睁不开眼。他很确定自己和他交流了，可交流了什么他完全不记得。</p><p> </p><p>26.</p><p> </p><p>Erik轻手轻脚地捡起地上的衣服，打湿毛巾擦拭Charles已经熟睡的脸庞和身体，在确认窗帘拉紧被子盖好之后，他捡起地上的衣服，轻手轻脚地走了出去。撞见躲在拐角不知所措的Hank。</p><p>“小姑娘就交给你。”Erik停下脚步，心情颇为愉悦地晃了两下，把手里已经不能再穿的衣服塞进他怀里，转身走下楼梯。</p><p>皇城已经开始苏醒，没人通知的贵族三三两两聚集在宫殿前，愚蠢地踱步等待Charles，心里正盘算着怎么挟持着年轻的国王，多说几句不该再让Erik手握大权的话。他们心情好的很，家仆早上来说大公带着国王跑出去，半夜里才回来，还弄了一身伤，带了个女孩。这是多好的理由啊！护驾不周伤及国王的罪名，几个爵位能给他削？</p><p>国王没等来，Lenhsherr大公等来了。</p><p>细语声戛然而止，Erik的披风被吹的胡乱掀起来，露出凌乱的单衣。</p><p>“请回吧！“他随意绕过这帮人往外面走，“国王身子不爽。”</p><p>直到出了宫门，才汇合了Azazle，跃上马背。</p><p>“齐了。“Azazle扔给Erik一把长剑。</p><p>“要快。“Erik从空中接过，用力一蹬马肚子，带着Azazle往城外去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>